Miraculous One Shots
by CoffeeFiendTM
Summary: A series of stories to just enjoy on your downtime! Please enjoy!
1. Marinette's Gown

"Listen up, class," Ms. Bustier clapped her hands to get her classes attention. Voices calmed down until silence filled the room. "I know you've all heard the rumors about a ball here at the school. I'm here to announce that these rumors are true!"

Gasps and exclaims of excitement filled the air again and it took a bit longer for the teacher to calm them down so that she could explain more about the school dance.

"This event is themed as a masquerade ball. So, masks and beautiful gowns are mandatory. I want to see your creativity flourish when the night comes." She picked up a stack of papers on her desk and began passing them out to the class. "The dance will be in three days. If you want to bring someone who doesn't go here, just make sure to show this paper and you'll both be let in."

Marinette and Alya both squealed softly with glee before reading the paper.

**_College Francois Dupont Ball_**

**_._**

**_Hello, dear student!_**

**_This letter is to inform you that you have been chosen_**

**_to attend the dance of your dreams. On this night, you will be thrown_**

**_into a fantasy and hopefully even romance!_**

**_._**

**_Present this letter at the dance to prove you are_**

**_a student and enjoy your time!_**

"This is so exciting," Alya said as she tucked the ball pass into her book bag. "I've always wanted to go to a masquerade ball!"

"And you already know who your date is." The girls looked down at Nino, who had a smirk on his face. Alya folded her arms and shook her head.

"Oh really, and who might that be?" She asked. She obviously knew the answer but she couldn't pass up a chance to tease her boyfriend. Nino didn't hesitate in his response. He got up from his seat and got down on one knee beside Alya's seat. Giggles filled the room and a blush crossed Alya's face.

"Dear fair maiden, Alya. Would you grant me the honor of being my masked muse?" He held his hand out to her, which she gladly took.

"Why of course, my geeked knight," laughter broke between them and Marinette couldn't help but smile at their happiness. Without meaning to, she took a quick glance at Adrien, who was also smiling at his best friends silly antics. They caught one another's gaze before Marinette looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, I know who I'm going to the dance with," Chloe's voice filled the room and everyone turned to see her staring at Adrien. He was clearly surprised but he knew what to expect with Chloe. He looked back at Marinette, who was now staring down at the sheet of paper, smile gone.

"Um, actually, Chloe, I don't think my father will let me attend," Adrien laughed nervously. Chloe scoffed and folded her arms, clearly upset. "Sorry." The news upset Marinette too but Alya nudged her and gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Don't worry, girl," she gestured to her and Nino. "You can come with me and Nino."

"Yeah, Marinette, I don't mind," Nino said and she could tell he meant it.

"Thanks, guys," Marinette smiled but deep down she was still slightly upset.

... ... ... ...

"So, Marinette. What will you wear to the ball?" Tikki asked as Marinette sat at her desk, pencil in hand and sketchbook open to a blank page.

"Something original," Marinette said as she began to sketch out the outline of her dress. "Something that is only for me. A dress to hold the memories I'm going to make...and the memories I wish would have been made."

... ... ... ...

"Absolutely not."

As expected, Gabriel Agreste had denied Adrien a chance to go to the ball. However, Adrien didn't argue. He knew how stubborn his father could get. Adrien turned and left his father's office.

As soon as he entered his room, his Kwami, Plagg, flew from his shirt pocket.

"Well, so much for that," Plagg said as he went to his cheese collection and began munching on a stinky piece. "Now what will you do?"

"He told Adrien he couldn't attend the dance," Adrien gave a knowing look to Plagg, who rolled his eyes in response.

... ... ... ...

**Night of the Ball**

"I don't know about this, Alya." Marinette, Nino, and Alya were now standing across from their school, watching people enter. Marinette took in Alya's red and white dress paired with Nino's black tux and couldn't help but feel left out of the couple deal.

"You look amazing, Marinette. You made a wonderful dress and you need to show it off!" her best friend replied.

Marinette looked down and took in the creme colored dress with blue dots she had stayed up night after night to make. She stared down at the blue mask, wondering if people wouldn't recognize her like how they haven't recognized Ladybug.

"It's okay, Marinette." she looked at Nino, who was giving her a comforting smile. "Once you put on the mask, it'll be like you're in a different world. Just give it a try, yeah?"

"Yeah," Marinette mumbled in reply. She put the mask on her face, causing Alya to give a squeal before pulling out her phone for a selfie.

"Alright, time to rock the night!" Alya linked her arm through Nino's and they headed towards the school entrance, Marinette a few steps behind. They flashed their passes, which were stamped with the school crest, and were granted entry.

It seemed like everyone in the foyer stared up at Marinette as she entered the building. She couldn't make out anyone familiar and a feeling of panic overcame her as she took in their eyes.

_I can't do this!_

She turned to walk out but was stopped when she bumped into someone.

"You okay, Princess?"

Marinette's gaze lifted and landed on a boy with blonde hair, green eyes...and cat ears.

"Chat?" she exclaimed, taking in his black tux. Behind her, she could hear the voices of everyone rising as the hero gave her an exaggerated bow.

"I'm sorry to come so late," he straightened himself and held out his arm. "Shall we?" Marinette didn't know what to say as she linked her arm with his and he guided them further into the school.

"You look lovely, tonight," he commented. Soft piano music began to play in the background as they made their way to the center of the floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Where did you get that dress?"

"I...I made it..." Marinette stuttered softly. She still didn't know how to respond to him. He spun her around to the melody and together they swayed back and forth. "Why did you come here, Chat?"

"I got a hint that my princess was in need of a prince," he winked at her, causing her to giggle.

"I guess...I was," thoughts of Adrien left her as she and her partner danced, committing the night to memory.

Marinette could feel a blush on her face and her heart skipped a beat when thoughts of her and Chat entered her mind.

_Maybe this isn't so bad..._


	2. Ice Cold Vacation

Marinette and Alya quickly stepped off of the bus that dropped them off at the base of a stone staircase that traveled up into a beautiful secluded forest. Sunlight broke through the leaves and a gentle breeze swept through their hair as they shifted their bags on their backs.

"I can't believe we're actually here," Alya had her phone in hand, recording the girls every experience. She wanted to make a blog about it for the school paper once they got back to town.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed with a huge smile. "I guess that raffle was worth joining after all! I didn't think I would get picked though, let alone with my best friend."

"Well, only the best stick together, right?" Alya nudged Marinette and the girls shared a giggle as they began their journey up the staircase.

They had decided to take their chances with a random raffle at their school and somehow were able to both get picked. The prize was a paid weekend at a traditional Chinese spa that was located at the edge of the city. The girls couldn't hold in their excitement when they browsed the brochure and saw that they would get rooms, play games, and bathe in hot springs.

"Wow," Marinette said in awe as they reached the top of the steps. In front of them stood a short building made of wooden planks and bamboo. On one side they could see steam rising from behind it and on the other, they saw the roof of a canopy made of leaves. They smiled at one another before heading to the entrance.

"I want the luxury suite!"

Marinette's eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice they just heard yell from inside. Alya groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Please, don't tell me it's who I think it is," she said before they both entered. Sure enough, standing in front of the front desk with a cart of bags behind her was Alya's least favorite person and Marinette's longtime bully.

"I'm sorry ma'am but the luxury suite is already reserved," A woman replied to Chloe. It was clear she was trying her best to keep from frowning at the rude teenager who had her arms crossed, lip pouted in anger.

"And _who_ could be more important than me? Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of Mayor Bourgeois!" Suddenly, the woman caught the eyes of Alya and Marinette and smiled in relief.

"Welcome, lucky winners," the woman came around the desk and gave a small bow to the girls, who stood with awkward smiles in return. "We have been expecting the two of you."

"Excuse me!" Their attention turned back to Chloe. She made her way over to Marinette and Alya and stood between them and the receptionist. "I was here first! Either you give me the luxury suite or I'll call my father to replace you!"

"Chill out, Chloe," Alya scolded.

"Oh, did I hear the voice of a reject just now?" Chloe rolled her eyes and it took Marinette holding her friend back from doing something she would regret. Next to Alya's ear, she heard the tiny voice of her Kwami speak.

"Shall I put hot rocks on her face while she sleeps?" Alya snorted softly, wishing that she could actually do it. But she didn't want to ruin this vacation with her best friend. Instead, she decided to stay silent and her Kwami, Trixx, took the hint, staying hidden within her red hair.

"I cannot give you the luxury suite because it's reserved for these young ladies," The woman said. Without another word to Chloe, she gave her attention to Alya and Marinette. "Please follow me. I'll get you two checked in for your suite.

"You'll hear from my father, lady!" With a snap of her fingers, her butler, who stood to the side the entire time, grabbed her bags and both trudged further into the building. Chloe got into the elevator and gave one more distasteful look to her classmates before the doors closed.

"That girl is a walking headache," Alya muttered as she was handed her and Marinette's keys. Marinette couldn't agree more but she knew no matter how much Chloe caused trouble, she wouldn't change.

* * *

The girls made it to their room, exploring it in excitement. Their beds were soft and fluffy, they had a huge sliding door that led out onto a wooden deck, and a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi.

"Ready to have fun?"

It was now dark outside and Marinette and Alya had changed into tank tops and shorts, getting ready to head to the hot spring for a nice relaxing soak. As they made it to the entrance and changed into towels, they heard the obnoxious voice from earlier, ruining their moods.

"Isn't there a private hot spring in this place?" Chloe scoffed as she entered the locker room, glaring down at Marinette and Alya. Marinette groaned softly in annoyance while Alya faced off with the bully.

"You could always wait until we're done," Alya replied to which Chloe made a sound of disgust.

"As if," Chloe replied. She looked at Marinette, who kept her head down. "What's wrong with you, Stupain Cheng? Are you just gonna stand there and look at me? I swear weirdos are infesting this planet more and more by the day." And with that, she pushed past them and left outdoors to the hot spring.

"Hey, Marinette..." Alya placed a hand on her friend's shoulder but Marinette gently shrugged it off. Without saying anything to her, she left the locker room and entered the building. Alya glanced back at the hot spring in irritation before following her friend.

Back in the suite, Marinette locked herself in the bathroom. She sat on the floor, back to the door with her knees to her chin. Her Kwami, Tikki, watched as tears slowly rolled down her face.

"Marinette, you have to calm yourself or else, you'll be a target for an Akuma."

"I know, Tikki," Marinette said softly while wiping away her tears. Alya sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for Marinette to exit. She was angry at Chloe for ruining their vacation but she wouldn't let it get to her. She needed to stay positive for Marinette. "I just wish Chloe wasn't so...Chloe!"

"I understand," Tikki replied.

Back in the hot spring, Chloe was leaned up against a hard rock that hurt her back whenever she rested on it. She was definitely going to give the place a bad review for that.

"How...revolting," A small voice said. Chloe took a deep breath and scoffed in annoyance as her Kwami, Pollen, flew from thin air to hover in front of her face.

"Oh great, another lecture from the bug," Chloe complained.

"Maybe I'll stop lecturing if you start acting more decent," Pollen replied. "Do you enjoy having everyone hate being around you?"

"Ugh, people love to be around me!" Chloe sat up, glaring at her Kwami.

"I beg to differ and do you know why," Pollen got close to Chloe's face, causing the girl to back away. "You're a nuisance, Chloe. You're a big-headed, materialistic, obnoxious brat."

"Hey..." Chloe felt her chest squeeze in pain. She felt her eyes begin to water but did her best to hold them back.

"See, it doesn't feel nice to have someone say mean things to you does it?" Chloe bowed her head as a new feeling overwhelmed her.

Shame.

"Chloe Bourgeois, you will go right back and apologize to that girl."

Marinette had finally come out of the bathroom and was sitting comfortably on the couch with Alya by her side. They showered, changed into their pajamas, and decided to pop a bag of popcorn to eat while they watched the popular vampire movie, Dusk.

A knock on their suite caused them to pause the movie and glance at one another.

"I'll get it," Marinette said. She handed Alya the bowl of popcorn before heading for the door. She opened it and had to control her reflex to close it in Chloe Bourgeois's face. Chloe had also showered and changed into her pajamas. She scuffed her house slippers on the carpet, arms crossed and gaze everywhere but Marinette.

"I just...want to apologize...for what I said...earlier..." she muttered to Marinette's surprise. from behind Chloe's ponytail, she spotted Pollen peeking out and giving her a wink. Marinette smiled in understanding before opening the door wider.

"Would you like to come in and watch Dusk with us?" Marinette asked. Chloe paused for a moment, not sure what to say. She had always been rude to Marinette and now here she was, inviting her to watch a movie with them. Her mind was telling her to walk away but deep down...she didn't want to be alone.

"Sure, whatever," she said before entering. Marinette giggled to herself when she heard Alya exclaim in surprise and shut the door.

Their vacation had only just begun.


	3. Emilie Agreste's Recital

Adrien flinched as he heard his father slam the butt of his cane on the floor. He turned to him, taking in his almost frozen expression of disappointment.

"I don't understand," Mr. Agreste scowled. "You mess up in that spot everytime you reach it. Why is it so hard to get it right?"

"I'm sorry, father," Adrien placed his fingers on the keys of his piano. "I'll try again."

"No, we're out of time," Adrien's heart sank as he watched his father head for his bedroom door. "I advise you to keep practicing on your own. Your recital is coming up and you can't afford to mess up in front of thousands of important people."

_You mean you can't afford for me to mess up..._

Gabriel left his son's room without another word to him. Adrien sighed and turned back to the piano, running his fingers across the smooth black and white keys. His Kwami, Plagg, flew from his hiding spot and sat on top of the piano in front of him.

"I wouldn't worry about him," He said, trying to cheer him up. "He's a party pooper."

"I don't get it, Plagg," Adrien stood and headed for his loft that acted as a library. "No matter how much I practice and no matter how much I do, I can never impress my father."

"I know what might cheer you up," Plagg said, flying towards the bookshelves.

"What?" Adrien watched as Plagg grabbed a book and tossed it in the air. "Plagg!"

"Let's play catch!" The Kwami continued pulling book after book from the shelf, laughing as they sailed through the air to the floor below. Adrien ran after him, trying to catch the creature.

"Plagg, stop it!" He snapped. Plagg stopped, still holding onto a book.

"Aw, I was just trying to make you feel better." He whined.

"Well, you also made a mess," Adrien trudged down the steps and began picking up the discarded books.

"Well, excuse me for helping," Adrien heard Plagg say but he only shook his head in reply. As he was picking up the books, he took notice of one that didn't look like the rest. He grabbed it and hummed in question. Instead of picking up a book, he held onto a stack of pages stapled together.

"A song book?" Adrien opened the top page and stared in wonder at the multiple lines that held musical notes. He could practically hear the song in his head as he scanned through it.

"Whatcha got there?" Plagg asked.

Adrien ignored him and instead went to the piano. He sat down, putting the booklet in front of him and cautiously began playing. The beautiful melody felt like a warm blanket, wrapping his room in an embrace. His fingers flew across the keys, making his mothers song come to life. It almost felt like she was there with him, guiding his hands. Adrien finished out the song and it took him a moment to realize that tears were running down his face.

"I understand now..."

* * *

**Night of the Recital**

"Bonsoir and welcome to the Lumiere D'Argent!" A man with a black suit said on stage. Adrien watched from behind the curtain, carefully peeking out at the enormous crowd that had come to watch him play. There in the front row center seat was his father; face expressionless.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Plagg said.

"I have to see what his reaction will be," Adrien replied softly. "Maybe he'll actually appreciate something that'll bring a memory of mother to him."

"Now introducing, Adrien Agreste!" The man said.

Plagg hid away in Adriens suit pocket as he walked out on stage. Clapping filled the theater as he bowed and took a seat at the piano. He gazed ahead at the score his father was expecting him to play. However, he put his mother's song in between the pages before he was to play.

With one more glance to his father, he straightened up his posture, opened the booklet, and waited until all was silent.

_Here goes nothing... _

The first few notes of the piece rang out into the theatre, filling him with that same feeling he had when he played it in his room. He became immersed in the music, almost forgetting that he was being watched by thousands of people. He was snapped out of his trance when he saw someone stand out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly glanced and his heart dropped when he saw his father walking calmly to the entrance door. He didn't know what came over him.

Maybe it was the disrespect he felt for himself.

Or maybe it was the disrespect he felt for his mother.

Adrien stopped playing and stood from the piano. Gasped and murmurs filled the room as they watched the boy standing on stage, anger emitting from him.

"Father!" He shouted. Gabriel stopped walking and turned to his son. His face gave nothing away as they stated at one another from across the theatre. "I'm not finished yet." Silence filled the room again as if he hadn't begun playing yet.

Adrien waited, hoping for his father to say something. Hoping that he would come back to take his seat and listen out the rest of the piece. But that never happened. Without saying a word to his son, Gabriel walked out of the theater, leaving a heartbroken boy standing in silence. Adrien bowed his head, glaring at the floor.

He couldn't control himself from slamming his hand on the piano in frustration. For once in his life, he wished he could use his cataclysm without being Chat Noir. He walked off the stage, leaving behind his mother's song and his last hope of mending his relationship with his father.


	4. Musical Relief

_"I...I'm in love with you!"_

_"I'm sorry, Marinette...I'm in love with someone else..."_

_"Oh...I...I see..."_

_"I'm really sorry...Can we still be friends?"_

Marinette gazed out across Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower, her blue eyes dulled from sadness. The cool breeze of the night blew across her skin, causing goosebumps to appear. However, she made no move to escape the chill. After all, it was only expressing how her heart felt.

"_Sorry, I...I have to go..."_

_"Marinette, Wait!"_

"Why did I do that?" She whispered into the night, her voice being carried away into the air. Silence surrounded her, causing her mind to fill with the events of that afternoon. "Why...why...I'm so stupid."

She had run straight home and upstairs to her room afterwards. Marinette was in so much shock, the tears didn't immediately spill. She needed to get away. She needed to clear her mind. As Ladybug, she went to the only place she felt she could truly be alone and after de-transforming, told her Kwami to leave.

Her tears still hadn't fallen. She knew if she expressed too much sadness, Hawkmoth would try to akumatize her.

But it was so hard to hold in her emotions.

_How can I be happy and cheerful all the time? Why was I picked to do this job?_

Slowly, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She felt like she couldn't breathe as her eyesight began to blur.

_Hold it...just hold it_

Wrinkles on her forehead began to appear and her lip started to quiver. She took a deep breathe, in and out, in and out.

_Puppies, Babies, Candy, Mom, Dad, Adr-NO! Tikki, Laughing, Cake..._

Across Paris, a giant circular window opened, letting the lights of Paris flood the darkened room filled with beautiful butterflies. The sound of a cane and footsteps echoed in the small space as Paris' most evil villain, Hawkmoth strolled to the center of the room, a smirk upon his face.

"I can feel it," he held out his hand, watching as a butterfly volunteered to do his bidding. "Their trying hard to fight it." He covered the insect, infusing it with a dark, evil, essence. "But everyone succumbs eventually."

Marinette wiped her eyes, trying her best to keep her emotions locked away. However, the more she tried to forget, the more she remembered.

He didnt even give her feelings a chance. He rejected her so quickly. Did he really not feel anything towards her? Was she destined to be alone?

_Flutter Flutter_

Slowly, she looked up in front of her and spotted an akuma, hovering inches away from her face.

Inches away from her miraculous.

_Go away! Go away! Go away!_

She slowly moved back, making distance between herself and Akuma while also thinking of things that made her happy.

_Grandma, Designing, Chocolate_

The Akuma followed her.

_Alya, Dancing, Hugs_

Behind her, the elevator of the tower let off a soft 'ding'. She turned, watching as the doors slowly opened to reveal and black hair, teal tipped boy. His gaze was lowered, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the strap across his body.

_Music_...

"Luka..." she whispered. The boy looked up and gave Marinette a soft smile before it disappeared when he spotted the Akuma now sitting on her shoulder, just centimetres away from her earring.

"Marinette," he said before taking a step forward. Her breathing was shallow as he finally stood in front of her and without hesitation, gently swiped his hand at the Akuma. Startled, it lifted away from her shoulder but stayed in close proximity of the girl.

"S...sorry I'll stop being sad. It'll go away, soon." She whispered, her gaze plastered to the ground.

"You dont have to stop being sad." Luka replied. Marinette looked up at him, taking in his soft gaze and calming smile. "It's never good to keep your emotions inside."

"But...the Akuma..."

Luka watched the Akuma, still fluttering next to her. Without saying anything, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the edge of the tower. They both stared out across Paris, the lights twinkling below like fallen stars. She let go of his hand as she became mesmerized with the sight.

Softly, the strum of a guitar filled the air. She didnt need to ask what song he was playing. Marinette already knew what it was.

It was how she felt.

The sadness and heartache. The pain and embarrassment. The stress and sorrow.

Yet...there was something else there too.

Admiration and serenity. A bit of relief and hope. Some happiness...

"Let it all out," she heard him say. She glanced at the Akuma again but a hand on her cheek stopped her from looking. "I promise it won't touch you."

Once again, he starting strumming, stepping a bit behind her to give her privacy. Her gaze went back out to the city and slowly, she let her memories flood her mind.

The first sob escaped.

Then the second.

A long wail carried across the wind as Marinette finally let her emotions take over. She couldnt even hear herself cry as the sound of Luka's music reached her ears, causing that mixture of feelings to confuse the Akuma.

Her heart felt like it was being chipped away and put together again at the same time. Luka watched she crouched, her hands pressed to her eyes as she bellowed. However, he also kept his eye on the Akuma, which was still flying around but slowly backing away.

Slowly, minute after minute, her sobbing began to die down and so did his playing. He changed the tone, settling for a soft, euphoric type of sound. The Akuma was now long gone and Marinette was sitting cross legged, eyes to her lap as she sniffed and wiped her cheeks. Her hiccups slowed to breathing and her puffy eyes had finally dried.

Luka sat down next to her, still playing her soft song. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Thank you, Luka..." he almost didn't hear her with how softly she had spoken. She once again brought her legs to her chest and lowered head, eyes closing in tranquility. He said nothing and only smiled, continuing to play the sweet melody that was now called:

Relief.


	5. This View

"This is so exciting!" Alya exclaimed as she and Marinette stood at the entrance to the Festival des Héros de Paris. Mayor Bourgeois thought that it would be a great idea to make a day to celebrate the bravery of the heroes who save Paris. Since the theme was superheroes, the citizens came dressed up as either, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace,Queen Bee, and all the other heroes. However, some also came dressed up as their own made-up heroes.

Of course, Marinette and Alya couldn't let their identities be revealed, so they dressed up as a hero other than themselves. Marinette sported Chat Noir's outfit while Alya dressed up as her idol, Ladybug.

"It's very exciting!" Marinette replied, with a huge smile on her face. She was thrilled with the thought that the citizens of Paris appreciated their work so much. Tikki was also beaming with glee as she peeked out of Marinette Bag. The Red Kwami searched Alya's hair and gave a small wave to her companion, Trixx, who also looked like she was going to enjoy this night of snacks and fun. "This was a wonderful idea. I wonder if it'll start to be a tradition."

"I hope so," Alya chuckled. She had her phone out, recording the experience for memories. Suddenly, her smile widened when her camera lens landed on the two people they were waiting for. Her laugh broke through the night as Nino and Adrien stopped in front of them.

Nino decided to dress up like the superheroine, Rena Rouge. Adrien, on the other hand, wore a large shell on his back and a green hooded suit. Marinette pressed her lips together to keep a laugh that bubbled up inside of her. Adrien saw her expression and almost looked away in embarrassment before he stopped to actually look at Marinette.

He couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks.

_Her ears_

_That tail_

_Her eyes..._

_Purrincess indeed..._

Adrien silently chuckled to himself, causing Nino to tap his shoulder.

"Earth to Adrien,"

The blonde shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze to turn to his best friend. He gestured to Alya and Marinette, who didn't say a word to Adrien's awkwardness. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You girls look great!" he finally said. "Let's see what they have going on!"

They agreed, pairing up entering the gated entrance. On the other side, rows upon rows of booths graced the sidewalks, heroes of every kind occupying them. Children ran around with glowing sticks while the adults chatted and laughed with one another, enjoying a drink here and there. Marinette eagerly looked around until her eyes landed on who she was looking for.

"Mom! Dad!" she hurried to her parents' pastry booth, seeing that they were still laying out treats. Sabine turned around and made an exaggerated gasp.

"Look who we have here! Chat Noir, in the flesh!" her mother said. Tom played along, gasping as he took his daughter's hand.

"We are so honored to meet you, Chat Noir!" he said, trying to hold in a laugh.

"The name is Kit Noir now!" Marinette struck a pose before she and her parents all laughed. They packed up sweets for her and her friends to enjoy for the rest of the night before they continued to explore.

"You're parent's are so cool, Purr- uh Marinette," Adrien's heart skipped a beat when he almost made the mistake of calling her by the nickname he gave her.

"They're the best!" Marinette replied, not noticing his slip up. However, she did notice that having on a costume made her feel more confident towards Adrien. Almost like they were two different people.

"Hey, guys. Check this out!"

Adrien and Marinette hurried over to Nino and Alya. The fox flashed a flyer to them to which they read together.

**Lantern Viewing**

Come and pair up with your favorite superhero partner to release a lantern together!

The pair that releases a lantern together will be partners forever whether it's superhero or civilian form.

Come and watch your fate be sealed.

Decorating: 9am

Releasing: 10pm

"Wow," Marinette, breathed. She glanced at Adrien and jumped back in surprise to see him already looking at her. He smiled at her and gestured to the flyer.

"We should do it!" he said. "It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun! Plus, I've never seen a lantern release. I bet it'll be beautiful."

"Uh huh..." Marinette said absently, however, her mind was still on the fact that he suggested they release lanterns. After all, the flyer said it would seal the fate of the pair that released one together. Does that mean he wanted to pair up with her? Or would it be different because of the characters he was dressed as? Did that mean that Chat Noir and Carapace would be partners?

She groaned at the confusion she brought onto herself.

"Well, it's almost 8 o'clock," Alya said before putting her phone away. "Let's walk around until then." They all agreed before continuing their time in the festival.

Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien had the time of their lives! There were so many booths with food that they had almost lost their appetite. They had superhero ice cream cones from Andre, steamed dumplings from Wang Cheng that were dyed different colors, sandwiches, smoothies, and even candies that were superhero themed.

The events were even better. Nino and Adrien battled against one another in a game of charades. Marinette won an acrobatic contest (much to Adrien's delight), and Alya got to video a skit between two heroes fighting off an akumatized victim.

"Oh, it's almost nine thirty," Adrien said with a quick glanced at his watch. The four began to head toward the bridge overlooking, Le Seine, where a crowd of people was sitting and painting paper lanterns. They walked towards the booth and got one for each pair along with paintbrushes and paint. After choosing a spot, they sat in a square, lanterns in the center.

"This is weird," Alya stated. "If I read the flyer correct, it said that the pair who released it together would have their fate sealed...but if I'm ladybug and Marinette is Chat, does that mean we have to release one together?"

"I was hoping to release one with you, Alya." Nino blushed with a smile. "I mean, it also said civilian forms too."

"Hm...how about you release it together but decorate the lantern for the heroes?" Adrien suggested. Marinette's heart began to beat fast as he turned to her and smiled. "Marinette and I can theme ours for Rena and Carapace. After all, they seem to be meant for one another."

Nino and Alya both looked at one another in surprise and looked away. An awkward tension began to build between them.

"Well, we'll be letting it go together so...it still counts," Nino said. Alya gave him a grateful smile before hugging him.

"It sure does count," she picked up a paintbrush and dipped it in the red paint. "Let's do Ladybug and Chat Noir."

At this, Marinette and Adrien both held in a gasp, him in delight and her in mild horror. She cast a glance at Adrien, wishing that it was themed after them instead.

_Well...since we'll be releasing it together...does it still count for us too?_

Adrien picked up his paintbrush and dipped it in the orange. He gave Marinette a smile before starting on his side of the lantern to theme Rena. Marinette did the same, suppressing a sigh as she painted her side for carapace.

"The time is now 10 pm!" The four friends and other civilians looked towards a man with a microphone. He waved his hand towards the river, a giant smile on his face. "Is everyone's lanterns ready to be released?" Sounds of approval spread throughout the crowd and The group, stood, each holding a side of their lantern. "Too like them, all you have to do it pull the string attached inside of the lantern! This will ignite a flame. All you have to do after them is release it together and enjoy the view!"

They waited and watched as a young couple walked to the edge of the bridge. They gazed at one another lovingly before the man let his partner pull the strong. Everyone gasped in awe as the flame cast a soft glow upon their creation; petals on one side and rain on the other. Their lantern was the first to be released and soon after, flames were being lit across the bridge.

"Ready, Marinette?" She turned to Adrien, who gestured to a spot at the edge of the bridge. She nodded, unable to respond and together they walked to the spot. "I'll give you the honors of lighting it.

"Oh um...okay," A bit hesitantly, she took hold of the strong and pulled. She was drawn into the flame that grew inside of the lantern, causing the hero-themed lantern to really stand out. The fox seemed like it was on fire while the turtle had the soft glow of the sun.

"Here we go, on three,"

Marinette blushed and together they counted before lifting the lantern into the air and releasing it. They watched their creation join the thousands of other lanterns flying into the sky, like a million fallen stars.

The view was so amazing, Marinette couldn't avert her eyes from it. Meanwhile, Adrien couldn't turn away from the view by his side. Marinette was so beautiful under the glow of the lanterns and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it sooner.

_I...kind of wish this moment would freeze..._

He thought as their eyes stayed on the beautiful sights before them.


	6. The Purrfect Cure

The bell for class to start echoed throughout College Francois DuPont and the students began taking their seats. Excited chatter filled the air with plans for the weekend as the main topic.

"So, we still on to see Zombie vs. Nature tonight?" Kim asked Nino, Alya, and Adrien.

"We are, what about you guys?" Nino turned to his girlfriend and blinked in surprise when he saw it was just her. "Is Marinette running late again?"

"No," Alya sighed. The guys noticed how she had a look of sadness in her eyes as she tapped her pencil against her desk absently. "She caught a cold last night, so she's trying to recover."

"Is it bad?" Adrien asked. Alya nodded in response and didn't say anything else. The guys knew she was worried about her best friend and they all hoped that Marinette would get better soon.

* * *

The students clambered out of the school into the cold winter afternoon when the last bell of the day rang. However, instead of heading home, Alya, Nino, and Adrien decided to make a stop at a local bakery. Adrien couldn't help but sigh with bliss as the scent of sweets filled his senses. He felt his Kwami, Plagg, shift in his shirt pocket with a bit of discomfort at the sugary aroma.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Cheng," Alya greeted once they were all inside the family-owned shop. The heat from the ovens quickly warmed their bodies and they took off their coats to get more comfortable. Marinette's mother turned around from the oven with a tray of fresh cookies in hand and gave them all a smile.

"Hi, kids!" She sat the tray down on the counter and pulled off her mittens before hugging them. "I'm guessing you're all here to see Marinette?"

"Is she doing any better?" Alya asked. At first, Mrs. Cheng didn't reply and glanced away. However, she didn't want to make them worry. Instead, she kept herself from frowning and gave a small nod.

"I'm sure the medicine the doctor gave her will kick in soon," Being careful, she stacked a few cookies on a small plate and handed it to Alya, who took them graciously. "She'll be happy to see you. Just head on up and knock to let her know you're here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alya replied. Nino and Adrien thanked her as they went to the back of the shop and went up the stairs to Marinette's room. Adrien waite anxiously as he watched Alya knock, announcing their presence.

"Marinette?" Alya lifted the trap door and peeked into her best friends room. She spotted Marinette in the same place she last saw her. The group all entered Marinette room quietly to not disturb her. Nino and Adrien stood back as Alya went to her friend bedside. "Hey, girl," she said softly. Marinette slowly opened her eyes, her breathing coming out slow and weak. The ice pack that was resting on her head slid off as she turned to Alya and gave her a feeble smile.

"Hi, Alya..." Her voice was barely audible and yet, she was still putting effort into greeting her friend. Alya smiled back and held a cookie up to Marinette's mouth. Nino and Adrien stepped forward and watched as she nibbled the cookie, too weak to take an actual bite.

Marinette opened her eyes a bit more and spotted Adrien right away, however her energy wasn't up enough for her to get flustered. They spent a bit more time with her before leaving her to rest. As Adrien walked with Nino and Alya, he couldn't help but think about Marinette. She didn't look like she was getting better at all and he was sure she was lonely being stuck in her bed all day.

"So, movie right?" Nino asked his friend as they came to the intersection that would take them all different directions.

"Uh, well," Adrien scratched the back of his head. "My father texted me and told me I had to rehearse for my upcoming recital. Sorry..." Nino rolled his eyes at the mention of Mr. Agreste and gave his friend a fist bump.

"No worries, dude. I'll tell you what happens."

"Sounds like a plan," Adrien laughed. He waved as he watched the couple walk away before heading home. He had one thing to do on his mind tonight. A very important mission.

Help his princess feel better.

* * *

Tikki squeaked when a knock on the window startled her from the plate of cookies. She quickly hid as Marinette opened her eyes and sat up slowly. Her head was pounding and her face felt stuffed and gross. She looked at the window and saw a black figure wave to her. She was a bit cautious at first until her blurry vision was able to make out a gold bell.

Still clutching her blanket, she got up and shuffled to the trap door of her balcony like a zombie. A blast of freezing cold air from the night blasted her in the face as she let Chat inside of her bedroom. He quickly shut the door for her and shook off the cold and snow.

"Wow, it's FUREEZING out there!" he said before taking in Marinette's sick form. She would have rolled her eyes at the pun if she could. "Is my Purrincess sick tonight?" Marinette slowly nodded before shuffling to her bed. She sat down and watched as Chat took the chair at her desk.

"Chat," she croaked softly. "What are...you doing here?" She reached over to grab a kleenex tissue to blow her nose.

"I was lonely and figured I wanted some company," he smiled and glanced at her wall taking in all the pictures of...him? "Oh, uh...you like this guy?" A small blush came to Marinette's face and she nodded. She couldn't tell but Chat was also blushing under his mask. "cool, um," He scratched the back of his neck before getting an idea. "How about some music, Princess?"

"Music?" Marinette watched as he went to her computer and blushed even more at her background image of him. He quickly opened the internet browser and typed in a few keys. Marinette saw a piano appear on the screen of her computer. Chat straightened his posture, turned to her, and winked before placing his fingers on her keyboard.

She didn't know how he was doing it but the cat had managed to turn her PC into a piano. She looked down and listened as a beautiful melody filled the small room. It reminded her of a calm winter morning.

Tea, cookies, and love.

He turned back to her and saw that she had laid back down on her bed, curled up in her blanket. A small smile was still on her face as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She hadn't noticed it before but she had started to feel a little bit better.

Maybe it was the doctor's medicine.

Or maybe Chat just knew the perfect cure.


	7. Tikki and Plagg's Tag

"You sure you're going to be alright, Marinette?"

Marinette was standing outside of the Agreste's home, bouncing on her toes at the thought of being in Adrien's room. She clutched her textbook to her chest and stared off into the sky, thinking about being in his presence.

Sitting side by side.

Shoulder to shoulder!

Tikki poked her head further out of the girls' tiny purse, a look of concern on her face. However, she wasn't too worried. She knew that Marinette was acting this way because she would be able to spend an hour with the crush of her life.

"Oh, Tikki, can you believe he offered to tutor me?" She looked at Tikki, a huge smile present on her face. The Kwami couldn't help but smile back, the excitement rubbing onto her. "I'm so excited! Do I look okay? Is my hair messed up?"

"Greetings, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Tikki quickly hid and Marinette jumped in shock, staring at the camera-com on the wall next to the entrance gate. Staring at her was Mr. Agreste, Adrien's father and the man she someday hoped to work for. "I trust that the ride here was pleasant enough?" Even though he asked this, she felt that he could have cared less about how she felt in the car that picked her up to be brought here.

"Oh, um, it was very nice, Monsieur Agreste," she stuttered. She could feel her face turn red in embarrassment before moving on. "I'll try to make this visit quick. I understand that you all must be very busy."

"Do not trouble yourself with that thought," he replied. She watched him press a button on his desk and heard a buzzing sound come from the gate. The lock came off and it slowly opened on its own, giving her access to enter. "My son will be waiting for you in his room. Just head up the middle staircase and it will be to your right." Marinette nodded in reply before the camera shut off. She glanced down at Tikki, who shrugged before entering.

No matter how many times she entered Adrien's home, she could never suppress how amazed she was at the size of it. The portrait of Adrien and his Father loomed over her as she climbed the steps and headed to Adrien's room. His bodyguard spotted her and knocked twice on the boys' door.

"Yes?" Adrien said as he poked his head out. Marinette's heart skipped a beat as he spotted her and smiled. She could once again feel her face turning red but this time it wasn't from embarrassment. His golden hair, those vibrant green eyes, that perfect smile. "Oh, Marinette, you're here! Come on in!"

She gave a nervous laugh as she inched pass the guard and entered the room. The door shut behind her and she gave a once over of Adrien's room. She had already seen it before but she didn't want him to know that. Her purse wiggled but she ignored it and sat down across from Adrien at the small table that was brought to his room.

Without letting Marinette know, Tikki quickly escaped from her purse and flew to the library above the two miraculous holders. She slowly scanned the books, trying to spot the one she was looking for.

"Looking for me?"

Tikki giggled before turning to her best friend, Plagg. He was sitting in a small opening between the books, snacking on a piece of his stinky cheese. She scrunched her face at the smell and Plagg laughed before finishing it off for her.

"How have you been, Plagg?" She flew to a spot next to him and sat down, taking in his never-ending mischevious expression.

"Eh, I could have been better," he glanced away from her and she could tell something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, do you remember when the transformations wore off?" Tikki nodded. "I...kind of just want to get it over with and show him who Marinette really is."

"Plagg!" Upset, Tikki flew from beside him and got in his face. "Are you crazy? You KNOW we can't let them know each other's identities!"

"It won't hurt anything!" Plagg flew from the shelf and to the railing, looking down at the humans. He saw the girl clearly tripping over her words and knew that if Adrien realized she was Ladybug that he would be in the same spot. "Maybe they'll even start dating."

"Plagg, stop!" Tikki said but Plagg had already dove from his spot. She quickly flew after him and tackled him before he could land in front of them. The Kwami's went flying over their heads but Adrien was so focused on teaching and Marinette was too focused on Adrien to even notice the disturbance. They crashed onto Adrien bed, getting caught up in the sheets.

Plagg laughed and untangled himself first, much to Tikki's dismay. He once again aimed for the space between Marinette and Adrien. Fortunately, Tikki was once again able to intersect him but he dodged her, looping around to avoid her tackle.

"Plagg!" she called again but he quickly flew off to hover behind Marinette and Tikki flew behind Adrien, giving Plagg a warning look.

Marinette was the first to spot her Kwami and a panicked look covered her face. Adrien noticed her change in demeanor and tilted his head in question. However, when he did this, he spotted Plagg, flying casually behind Marinette's head.

"Uh!" Both Adrien and Marinette looked at one another when they spoke at the same time. They both chuckled nervously while also trying to make their Kwami leave. Plagg made a silly face at Tikki and the red creature fumed in anger.

_Why is he joking right now?!_

Adrien thought, irritation consuming him.

Why does she look angry?

Marinette thought as she took in her Kwami's expression.

Adrien and Marinette didn't know why their Kwami's were acting up but they did know they couldn't let the other see them.

"Um, I think I understand most of this!" Marinette quickly began packing her things and Adrien took this as his chance to play along. He grabbed her papers and his notes and helped her pack, agreeing with her.

"Right, right!" he said, standing up and giving her another smile, albeit a forced one. "I'm sure you'll pass the upcoming test!"

While they were busy packing, Plagg flew off and up to the library again. Tikki appeared there too, her eyes on fire with anger.

"Pla—," She started but was cut off when she saw him hurry to embrace her.

"Thanks for playing tag with me, Tikki!"

"Tag?"

"Time for me to go!" Marinette said loud enough for her Kwami to hear. Plagg released Tikki, who was staring at him in a daze. She couldn't believe he had made her chase him around the room because he was in a playful mood.

"Play again next time?" he said. That snapped her out of it and she frowned at him again. With a quick pivot, she flew from the library, making sure that Adrien didn't see her. She dove into Marinette's opened purse and peeked out to see Plagg still staring at her.

Before Marinette exited the room, Tikki smiled and nodded to Plagg. The Kwami's now had a traditional game to play whenever they were able to see each other again.

And next time, Tikki vowed to make him chase her.


End file.
